


I Think I'm Gonna Win This Time

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kiss under mistletoe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt nadesłany przez Miczlotkę: "robiąc świąteczne zakupy, Liam wpada na swojego byłego chłopaka, który myślał, że będzie tym jedynym. niestety, rozstali się parę miesięcy temu, a Liam bardzo to przeżył. po krótkiej i niezręcznej rozmowie okazuje się, że chłopak (niech mu będzie Patrick) już ruszył do przodu i ma nowego chłopaka. Liam, by nie wyjść na idiotę, kłamie, mówiąc, że również spotyka się z bardzo fajnym chłopakiem od kilku tygodni. Patrick, słysząc to, zaprasza Liama i jego chłopaka na  kolację Bożonarodzeniową, którą organizują ze swoim chłopakiem, kilka dni przed Świętami, ponieważ na same Święta wyjeżdżają za granicę do rodziny Raya (chłopaka Patricka). Liam chce odmówić, ale nie ma na to szansy, bo Patrick bardzo nalega. zatem Liam zgodził się, pakując się tym samym w niezłe tarapaty. potem mówi o tym wszystkim Zaynowi, który w pewien sposób ratuje go z tych tarapatów, znajdując mu udawanego chłopaka - Harry'ego. i wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry to  kompletnie przeciwieństwo Liama. biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, opisz ich wspólne wyjście na tę kolację, gdzie może jednak okaże się, że L i H mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. och i proszę o słodki pocałunek pod jemiołą, bo tak. :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Gonna Win This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsquareone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/gifts).



> Jak zwykle Kitty jest spóźniona i dodaje świątecznego shota po świętach. Ale to nic! Nie miałam czasu pisać w święta, więc jestem usprawiedliwiona. Kilka dni temu poprosiłam was o pomysły na prompty związane ze świętami, a potem Miczi przysłała mi trzy wiadomości z dopiskiem „jak chcesz, możesz opisać wszystko”, więc to oczywiste, że musiałam opisać wszystko.

Każdego roku Liam obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie zostawiać kupowania prezentów i dekoracji do ostatniej chwili, a jednak właśnie stał w najdłuższej kolejce na świecie cztery dni przed świętami z wypełnionym po brzegi wózkiem sklepowym i najgorszym w życiu bólem głowy. Dookoła po raz kolejny z rzędu rozbrzmiewała melodia „Last Christmas” (nie można tego słuchać w kółko i nie oszaleć), kilka kroków przed nim jakieś dziecko płakało i krzyczało wniebogłosy, a za nim jakiś starszy pan już trzy razy próbował wepchnąć się przed nim do kolejki.

Liam kochał Boże Narodzenie, od najmłodszych lat ten dzień był jego ulubionym dniem w roku, ale niczego nienawidził tak bardzo, jak tego całego przedświątecznego szaleństwa. W tej chwili postanowił, że w przyszłym roku wszystko będzie zamawiał przez Internet, byle tylko nie wpakować się po raz kolejny w takie bagno.

Miał wrażenie, że nic gorszego już nie może mu się przydarzyć. Jednakże w tej właśnie chwili, gdy oglądał się za siebie, by na pozór grzecznie poprosić pana stojącego za nim, aby przestał go popychać, dostrzegł znajomą twarz w tłumie klientów. Jego serce wpierw stanęło, a zaraz potem zaczęło walić jak szalone, ponieważ te wciąż cholernie piękne, niebieskie tęczówki spoczęły właśnie na nim.

 _Nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie to_. Liam gorączkowo zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, lecz nadal znajdował się w sporej odległości od kasy, a nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić pełnego wózka na środku sklepu, by stamtąd uciec, nim Patrick postanowi do niego podejść.

Wiedział, że został przez niego zauważony, Patrick nie mógł patrzeć na nikogo innego, a kiedy Liam ponownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, chłopak znajdował się już w odległości dwóch metrów.

_Kurwa mać, już po mnie._

Patrick wyglądał tak samo dobrze i seksownie, jak w dniu, w którym rozstali się i widzieli po raz ostatni. Choć minęło kilka miesięcy, Liam nadal nie doszedł do siebie, mimo że bez przerwy zapewniał swoją rodzinę oraz przyjaciół, że już nie pamięta o swoim byłym chłopaku za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pytał go, czy wszystko w porządku. Nie, nie było w porządku, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Nie mógł tak po prostu wyleczyć się z uczucia, które gnieździło się w nim przez dwa lata i rosło w siłę każdego dnia podczas trwania ich półtorarocznego związku. Liam miał plany, był pewien, że Patrick jest tym jedynym i spędzą razem resztę życia, założą rodzinę i zestarzeją się razem, ponieważ właśnie tego pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Jednak okazało się, że plany Patricka wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. I nie było w nich miejsca dla Liama.

– Liam! To naprawdę ty?

Skrzywił się na dźwięk basowego głosu swojego eks, ale całą siłą woli zmusił się do uśmiechu. Rozstali się w dobrych stosunkach, bez głośnych wrzasków i wybuchów złości, podjęli tę decyzję wspólnie, choć to Patrick uważał, że ich związek już nie jest taki sam jak dawniej. Mówił ze swoim typowym spokojem o tym, jak jego uczucia wobec Liama osłabły i nie jest w stanie dłużej zmuszać się do czegoś, co nie ma przyszłości. A z każdym jego słowem serce Liama rozpadało się na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki.

– Cześć, Patrick – wydusił z siebie z trudem, gdy chłopak zatrzymał się przed nim ze szczerym uśmiechem, jakby rzeczywiście cieszył się na widok Liama. A ten fakt bolał jeszcze bardziej. Jednak taki właśnie był Patrick; bezinteresownie dobry, przyjazny i zawsze opanowany, nawet w najbardziej stresującej sytuacji. – Co u ciebie?

– Wspaniale, dziękuję, że pytasz. – W duchu dziękował Bogu, że Patrickowi nie przyszło do głowy, aby ściskać się z nim na powitanie. Nie był pewien, jak zareagowałby na tę bliskość oraz ramiona oplatające jego ciało jak dawniej. Tego byłoby dla niego za wiele. – A co u ciebie? Jak się trzymasz?

Liam przełknął ślinę. Jak się trzymał? Cóż, pomyślmy. Spędził dwa tygodnie po ich rozstaniu zamknięty w mieszkaniu z zasłoniętymi żaluzjami w oknach, najbardziej niezdrowym żarciem, w ogóle się nie myjąc i goląc, aż skończyło się na tym, iż Zayn musiał wyważyć drzwi mieszkania, ponieważ Liam nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać i siłą wrzucił go do wanny pełnej zimnej wody, nie szczędząc w słowach jak bardzo śmierdzi.

– Trzymam się świetnie.

Patrick pokiwał głową wciąż z uśmiechem. Liam wolałby, gdyby chociaż przestał uśmiechać się w taki sposób, jak gdyby wciąż mu na nim zależało, choć wiedział doskonale, że tak nie było.

Przez krótką chwilę stali w niezręcznym milczeniu i dopiero głos kasjerki przywołał jego uwagę. Pospiesznie zaczął wykładać towary z wózka, a po chwili wahania Patrick przyłączył się do niego. Dlaczego jeszcze sobie nie poszedł, pomyślał Liam z irytacją. Nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia. Z chwilą gdy Patrick powiedział mu, że przestał go kochać, Liam wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, aby pozostali w kontakcie jako przyjaciele. Nie był w stanie na niego patrzeć, a co dopiero z nim rozmawiać.

Znów pożałował, że zwlekał do ostatniej chwili ze zrobieniem zakupów, ponieważ towarów było zbyt wiele, aby móc jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego sklepu.

– Więc co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, aby jakoś przerwać tę bolesną ciszę, ale szybko tego pożałował i wewnętrznie zdzielił się po głowie. Znajdowali się w centrum handlowym. Co można robić w centrum handlowym? – To znaczy... Co kupujesz?

– Właśnie szedłem po wino – powiedział, ponownie podnosząc na niego wzrok z kartonem z czajnikiem elektrycznym w ręku; kilka dni temu mama wspomniała, że ich stary czajnik się zepsuł, więc postanowił sprezentować dla nich całkiem nowy jako prezent. – Zobaczyłem cię i pomyślałem, że się przywitam.

– To miłe... z twojej strony.

– Pat, tutaj jesteś. – Liam odwrócił się w chwili, gdy przy boku Patricka pojawił się niewysoki brunet z dwoma butelkami dobrego wina w dłoniach. – Wszędzie cię szukałem.

Przez twarz Patricka przełknął ledwo zauważalny grymas, a jego przyjazny uśmiech nieznacznie stężał. Liam nie dostrzegłby jego dyskomfortu, gdyby nie znał go tak dobrze.

– Z kim rozmawiasz, Pat? – zapytał nieznajomy, omiatając Liama uważnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. _Pat?_ Patrick nigdy nie lubił, gdy zwracano się do niego w taki sposób. Nie cierpiał zdrobnień ani zbyt ckliwych czułych słówek.

– Liam Payne – przedstawił się pospiesznie, nie chcąc wyjść na kompletnego idiotę. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy ścisnął dłoń Liama.

– Jesteś byłym Patricka – wydusił, jeszcze nie puszczając jego dłoni. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się. – Jestem Ray. Obecny chłopak Patricka.

Liam nagle poczuł, jak gdyby uderzył w niego rozpędzony pociąg. Co kompletnie nie miało sensu, ponieważ znajdował się w centrum handlowym, a od najbliższego dworca dzieliło ich jakieś pięć kilometrów.

– Obecny... chłopak? – wykrztusił, zabierając swoją rękę. Kasjerka odezwała się, by przywołać ponownie jego uwagę, więc pospiesznie sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po swoją kartę kredytową, byle tylko nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie się działo. Spostrzegł, że dziewczyna za kasą posyła mu współczujące spojrzenie. – To super, że... Super. To miło...

– Błędny PIN, proszę pana – wtrąciła grzecznie kasjerka.

– Kurwa. Przepraszam. – Wziął głęboki oddech, aby się opanować i jeszcze raz wprowadził rząd cyfr.

– Zajmę miejsce w kolejce – usłyszał głos Raya za plecami i odrobinę odetchnął, jednak Patrick nadal nie ruszył się z zamiarem odejścia. Liam pospiesznie zaczął pakować zakupy do toreb, a potem z powrotem do wózka, aby czymś się zająć. Może gdy zacznie go ignorować, Patrick w końcu sobie pójdzie. Ale jakoś się na to nie zanosiło.

– Nie wypadło to zbyt dobrze – odezwał się nagle Patrick, a Liam posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. – Nasze spotkanie. I Ray...

– Co? Nie. Ray jest super, ze mną jest w porządku. Między nami jest w porządku. Ty ruszyłeś dalej, do czego miałeś prawo, ponieważ my się rozstaliśmy, a mi już przeszło. – Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc, ponieważ wszystkie te słowa wyrzucił razem z oddechem. Pewnie właśnie dlatego, z powodu nieodpowiedniej ilości powietrza i rozumu w głowie, powiedział zaraz po tym: – Ja też ruszyłem dalej, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć. Wszystko jest super.

– Naprawdę? – Zdziwienie na twarzy Patricka powinno być czymś oburzającym, ale Liam poczuł nagłą satysfakcję. – Masz kogoś?

– Tak – rzucił z wymuszonym uśmiechem i włożył do wózka ostatnią z toreb. – Od dawna. I jestem cholernie szczęśliwy.

Przez krótką chwilę Patrick milczał, wyraźnie oszołomiony tą informacją, więc Liam postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję, aby się stamtąd zmyć. Lecz słowa chłopaka wryły go w ziemię:

– Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Chciałbym go poznać.

Liam odwrócił się gwałtownie.

– Słucham? Dlaczego?

– Chciałbym poznać chłopaka, który sprawia, że znów się uśmiechasz – powiedział z błyskiem czułości w oku. Nie, on nie miał prawa patrzeć na Liama w taki sposób. Dlaczego to robił? – Wiem, jak bardzo cię zraniłem. Obawiałem się, że aż za bardzo.

– Nie było mi łatwo – przyznał szczerze, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

– Mi również. – Patrick chwycił go za ramię, a po ciele Liama przeszły niekontrolowane dreszcze. Nie był w stanie poczuć ciepła jego dłoni pod grubą kurtką i swetrem, lecz sam fakt, iż Patrick go dotknął, prawie zwalił go z nóg. – Słuchaj, ja i Ray urządzamy przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe dla grona znajomych. Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś się pojawił. Ze swoim chłopakiem, oczywiście.

Liam wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. _Powiedz nie. Powiedz nie, idioto!_

– Z przyjemnością – wykrztusił. – Kiedy?

– Jutro wieczorem w mieszkaniu Raya. Prześlę ci jego adres. Wciąż masz ten sam numer telefonu?

Przytaknął w potwierdzeniu, ponieważ nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Patrick pożegnał się z serdecznym uśmiechem, po czym odszedł w kierunku swojego _obecnego chłopaka_ , który wciąż stał w kolejce do kasy. W końcu Liam zdołał zmusić swoje nogi do wykonania ruchu i prawie biegiem ruszył w stronę parkingu razem z wózkiem zapełnionym zakupami.

 _Kurwa mać,_ pomyślał histerycznie, _muszę do jutra znaleźć sobie chłopaka._

\--*--

Przez całą drogę do domu rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami mającymi miejsce w sklepie i zastanawiał się, jak mógł zachować się tak idiotycznie. To prawda, widok Patricka oszołomił go i przywołał niechciane uczucia tęsknoty, żalu i bólu. Ale nie powinien tracić głowy. Gdyby nie powiedział mu, że z kimś się spotyka, Patrick nie zaprosiłby go na przyjęcie, bo byłoby to zbyt niezręczne i pokręcone. Samo ich spotkanie i rozmowa była najbardziej niezręczną sytuacją, w jakiej kiedykolwiek się znalazł, a zdarzało mu się wpakowywać w wiele takich sytuacji, ponieważ przyjaźnił się z Zaynem i Louisem, a ta dwójka zawsze sprowadzała na innych kłopoty.

Pół kilometra od domu skręcił w prawo, kierując się w stronę mieszkania Zayna. Brunet miał na swoim koncie wystarczającą ilość byłych chłopaków i byłych dziewczyn, by wiedzieć, jak radzić sobie w takiej sytuacji. Poza tym w tej chwili naprawdę potrzebował przyjaciela.

Zayn otworzył mu dopiero po dłuższej chwili z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy; wstawanie przed południem w weekend było dla niego czymś karygodnym, lecz gdy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na Liamie, jego mina złagodniała.

– A tobie co się stało? – zapytał łagodnie, wpuszczając go do środka.

– Spotkałem Patricka.

Zayn skrzywił się ze współczuciem, jedną dłoń kładąc na plecach Liama w pokrzepiającym geście, a drugą przetarł oczy, aby się rozbudzić. W normalnych okolicznościach Liam nie oparłby się pokusie nabijania się z jego fryzury, ponieważ jego przydługie włosy przez noc wydostały się spod ciasnego kucyka i sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami wzdłuż jego twarzy.

– Wiedziałeś, że w końcu do tego dojdzie – powiedział, gdy znaleźli się w salonie. Chłopak od razu skierował się do kuchni połączonej z salonem i zaczął przyrządzać kawę. – Rozstaliście się, ale on nie wyjechał na drugi koniec świata. Mieszka w tym samym miejscu.

– Wiem o tym – mruknął z irytacją. Nienawidził, gdy Zayn używał na nim tak prostej logiki. – Nie chodzi o samo spotkanie. Był ze swoim _obecnym chłopakiem_.

Zayn odwrócił głowę od ekspresu i przygryzł wargę, po czym wyciągnął z szafki dwie szklanki i do połowy pustą butelkę whiskey. Liam nie zamierzał zwrócić mu uwagi na to, która jest godzina, ponieważ rzeczywiście miał ochotę na drinka.

– Nigdy go nie lubiłem – powiedział, podając Liamowi jedną szklankę i usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

– Jak to? Spędzaliście razem czas, nawet jeśli mnie nie było.

– Koleś złamał ci serce, Liam. Oczywiście, że _teraz_ go nienawidzę.

Liam nagle poczuł ciepło w piersi za sprawą słów swojego przyjaciela.

– Poza tym chyba zrobiłem coś głupiego – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w ciemny płyn w naczyniu, którym lekko obracał w palcach. – Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Patrick kogoś ma. Rozstaliśmy się niecałe pół roku temu, a on już zdołał ruszyć dalej, podczas gdy ja nadal mam problem ze spaniem samotnie. Nie wiem... Chyba straciłem rozum, bo powiedziałem mu, że ja też kogoś mam.

Zayn podniósł na niego wzrok z uniesionymi brwiami.

– A potem Patrick zaprosił mnie i mojego chłopaka na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe.

– Żartujesz, prawda? Liam, powiedz, że żartujesz. Powiedz mi, że się nie zgodziłeś.

Kiedy Liam spuścił głowę w poczuciu winy, brunet westchnął ciężko i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Właśnie w tym momencie telefon w kieszeni Liama zaczął wibrować, a kiedy wyciągnął go, zobaczył na ekranie wiadomość od Patricka. Zayn usunął jego numer tego dnia, dwa tygodnie po ich rozstaniu, gdy włamał się do mieszkania Liama, lecz nadal pamiętał bardzo dobrze ten rząd cyfr. Wyglądało na to, że Patrick wciąż posiadał jego numer.

– Przysłał mi adres swojego chłopaka, u którego będzie przyjęcie.

– Odpisz mu, że nie możesz przyjść. Powinieneś od razu tak zrobić.

– Nie mogłem się wykręcić – syknął, ściskając w dłoni swoją komórkę. – Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

– Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że jesteś zajęty, masz inne plany. Cokolwiek.

– Ale to kłamstwo.

– A powiedzenie mu, że masz chłopaka nie jest kłamstwem? – zapytał Zayn, tym razem wyglądając tak, jakby ledwo panował nad wybuchem śmiechu. Jednak opanował się i znów pokręcił głową. – Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem, Liam. Kompletnie beznadziejnym.

– Dzięki – mruknął ironicznie, tylko odrobinę urażony. Co jak co, ale Zayn akurat miał rację. Naprawdę powinien okłamać Patricka i wykręcić się od tego przyjęcia. I naprawdę był beznadziejny.

– W takim razie – odezwał się Zayn po krótkiej chwili milczenia – pójdziesz tam i pokażesz Patrickowi, co stracił, jasne? Pokażesz mu, że świetnie sobie bez niego radzisz. A nawet, że radzisz sobie o wiele lepiej i jesteś o wiele szczęśliwszy z kimś innym.

– Problem w tym, że _nie ma_ kogoś innego.

Zayn machnął ręką, dopijając swoje whiskey bez żadnego grymasu.

– To żaden problem. Bez trudu znajdziemy ci fałszywego chłopaka.

– Och, tak? Jakoś tego nie widzę, Zayn.

Malik wywrócił oczami na jego sarkastyczny ton głosu.

– Chyba że pójdę tam z tobą – dodał po chwili namysłu, a tym razem Zayn wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Liam próbował nie poczuć się tym urażony. – Jako przyjaciele. Powiem Patrickowi, że mój chłopak nie mógł ze mną przyjść. On zna cię za dobrze, nigdy nie uwierzy, że jesteśmy razem.

– Nie, mam lepszy pomysł. – Brunet zmarszczył czoło, myśląc intensywnie. – Kojarzysz Harry'ego?

– Kogo?

– Harry Styles. Pracujemy razem, był na moich urodzinach na początku roku. Taki dziwny, wysoki koleś z tatuażami.

– Większość twoich znajomych tak wygląda.

Zayn parsknął śmiechem, ale zamilkł, gdy Liam wskazał na siebie i swoje wytatuowane przedramię.

– Nieważne. Zdaje mi się, że Harry zgodziłby się na udawanie twojego chłopaka.

– Jesteś pewien? Ale dlaczego? Przecież mnie nie zna. I nawet nie mógłbym mu zapłacić za to udawanie. Wydałem całą wypłatę na prezenty.

Zayn nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Mam nadzieję, że kupiłeś mi coś porządnego.

– Podałeś mi, co mam ci kupić – powiedział z rozbawieniem Liam. Jego przyjaciel potrafił być totalnie niedorzeczny.

– No właśnie. A Harry zrobi to za darmo. – Zabrał ze stolika swoją komórkę. – Jest idealnym kandydatem. Poza tym tylko on przychodzi mi na myśl, więc nie mamy wielkiego wyboru.

– Jest gejem? Albo bi?

Kącik Zayna uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Harry lubi rozsiewać swoją miłość w różnych kierunkach. Zaufaj mi.

Liam faktycznie nie miał wyboru. Musiał mu zaufać, czekać na rozwój wydarzeń oraz modlić się, aby cała sprawa nie obróciła się przeciwko niemu i nie kopnęła go w tyłek.

\--*--

Od dwóch godzin Liam nerwowo krążył po swoim mieszkaniu, kilka razy się przebierając i przekonując, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Trzy razy znajdował się na krawędzi; był bliski zadzwonienia do Patricka, wyjawienia mu całej prawdy oraz powiedzenia mu, że wcale nie doszedł do siebie po ich rozstaniu, ponieważ nadal kochał go i pragnął tak samo mocno jak wtedy, gdy byli razem. Takie zachowanie nie było najmądrzejsze, ale Liam nigdy nie cechował się wysokim ilorazem inteligencji.

Do przyjazdu Harry'ego pozostało pięć minut. Jeszcze wczoraj Zayn zapewnił go, że Harry bez zbytniego wahania wyraził zgodę na udział w tym absurdzie, choć Liam nie do końca tego rozumiał. Przecież w ogóle się nie znali, choć pamiętał, że zamienili ze sobą dwa słowa podczas imprezy urodzinowej Zayna. Jednak od tamtego dnia minął prawie rok, więc Liam nawet nie był do końca pewien, jak on wygląda.

Podszedł do lodówki, aby napić się zimnej wody dla ostudzenia nerwów. Skupił wzrok na przyczepionych do drzwi świątecznych pocztówkach od wujostwa z Birmingham oraz krótkiej wiadomości od Nialla, jego sąsiada z mieszkania obok, z przypomnieniem o podlewaniu jego roślinek (choć nie pamiętał, aby Niall jakiekolwiek posiadał) podczas jego dwutygodniowej nieobecności.

Znajdował się na skraju całkowitego postradania zmysłów. Denerwował się nie tylko samym przyjęciem, ponownym spotkaniem z Patrickiem i jego nowym chłopakiem, ale również przebywaniem w towarzystwie całkiem obcej osoby, która będzie musiała udawać jego chłopaka przez co najmniej trzy godziny albo dłużej. Postanowił, że pojawi się na przyjęciu na kilka minut, pochwali Harrym, udowodni Patrickowi, że wszystko z nim w porządku i faktycznie o nim zapomniał, po czym ucieknie stamtąd i nigdy więcej nie wróci myślami do tego parszywego weekendu.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry jest atrakcyjny. Jeśli pojawi się na przyjęciu swojego eks z kimś, kto wygląda jak Hugo Weaving albo Willem Defoe, to straci resztki godności.

Na odgłos dzwonka do drzwi szklanka wysunęła się z jego dłoni. Po kuchni rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a woda wylała się na jego skarpetki i dół nogawek jego dżinsów. Przeklął siarczyście, po czym ostrożnie przeszedł nad rozbitym szkłem i pospiesznie skierował się do drzwi, podskakując na jednej nodze, aby ściągnąć zmoczone skarpetki.

– Przepraszam, właśnie upuściłem szklankę – powiedział, otwierając drzwi z opuszczoną głową na mokre nogawki spodni.

– A myślałem, że po prostu posikałeś się z ekscytacji moim przybyciem. – Słysząc niski, ochrypły głos, Liam podniósł głowę i zamarł z praktycznie rozdziawionymi ustami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wygląda jak idiota, stojąc w drzwiach z bosymi stopami i głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ponieważ _tego_ zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Liam najwyraźniej nie zastanawiał się zbyt dokładnie nad tym, co na siebie włożyć, ponieważ Harry wyglądał, jak gdyby wybierał się na czyjeś wesele lub ekskluzywny bankiet. Miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe spodnie, czarną marynarkę, a pod nią czarną koszulę z do połowy rozpiętymi guzikami, spod której wystawały ciemne tatuaże. A na głowie czarny kapelusz z szerokim rondem. A jakby tego było mało był nieziemsko przystojny. – Mój sąsiad w Cheshire miał kiedyś psa, który tak robił.

– Co? – wybąkał tępo.

– Pies, który sikał z radości na czyiś widok.

Liam zamrugał. _O czym on gadał?_

– Więc ty jesteś Liam – odezwał się z rękami splątanymi za plecami i nieznacznie się ukłonił. – Nazywam się Harry Styles i dziś wieczorem jestem do twoich usług.

Jego głos brzmiał wyniośle, lecz sekundę po tym, jak to powiedział, usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazującym dołeczki w policzkach, który łagodził jego pełną powagi posturę.

– Tak, ja... To ja. – Odchrząknął. – Miło cię poznać, Harry. Pójdę się przebrać, poczekaj chwilę, dobrze?

– Nie ma sprawy, skarbie – rzucił swobodnie, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Na widok oszołomionej miny Liama, uśmiechnął się. – Zayn wprowadził mnie w sytuację.

– Domyśliłem się. – W przeciwnym razie byłoby jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, pomyślał, zmierzając do swojego pokoju na końcu korytarza.

Wygrzebał z szafy swoje najlepsze, czarne spodnie, a potem czarną koszulę, którą zapiął pod szyją, myśląc o tym, że jego szary płaszcz będzie do tego pasować idealnie. Powinien sam wpaść na to, że musi wyglądać porządnie i elegancko, bo przecież znał Patricka, wiedział, że właśnie takie przyjęcia są w jego stylu. To nie była zwyczajna impreza w gronie przyjaciół z tanim piwem i lichymi przekąskami, które Niall bez przerwy wyprawiał w swoim mieszkaniu. Tutaj chodziło o coś więcej.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, aby założyć świeże skarpetki, po czym sięgnął po swój telefon, by wysłać Zaynowi wiadomość.

_Ten koleś tak na poważnie? opowiadał mi o sikającym psie lol_

Zayn odpisał mu praktycznie od razu:

_To właśnie Harry._

– Jestem gotowy – powiedział głośno, wychodząc na korytarz. Jednak Harry tam na niego nie czekał.

Ze zdziwieniem podążył za odgłosami szurania do kuchni. Odnalazł go kucającego na podłodze i zmiatającego szkło z kafelków. Jego kapelusz leżał na blacie kuchennym i dopiero teraz w jego oczy rzuciły się ciemne, lekko pofalowane włosy, sięgające prawie poza kark.

– Harry, nie musiałeś tego robić.

– Żaden problem – odpowiedział, podniósłszy się z podłogi ze zmiotką i szufelką w dłoniach, po czym wrzucił resztki szkła do kosza na śmieci. Odwróciwszy się do Liama, zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów i zagwizdał z podziwem. – Szczęściarz ze mnie, mając tak seksownego chłopaka.

Liam poczuł jak krew napływa mu do twarzy. Co się z nim działo? Od wielu lat nie reagował w taki sposób na takie komentarze. Poza tym Harry nawet nie był w jego typie, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, ale także charakteru. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wydawali się być zupełnie różni. Dlaczego Zayn uważał go za idealnego kandydata na jego fałszywego chłopaka, nie miał pojęcia. Od razu wyjdzie na jaw, że ten związek to bujda.

– Powinniśmy już iść – odezwał się, zerkając na zegarek. – Masz samochód czy przyjechałeś taksówką?

– Mam samochód. Chodźmy. – Harry ruchem ręki pokazał mu, aby szedł pierwszy, po czym zabrał ze stołu swój kapelusz i zwinnie nałożył go na głowę. Jednak spostrzegł, że Liam z zaciekawieniem spogląda na jego nakrycie głowy. – Zayn wspomniał, że powinienem ubrać się w miarę elegancko. Przesadziłem?

– Nie, wcale – odparł pospiesznie ze wzrokiem wbitym w czubek jego głowy, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. – Wyglądasz dobrze.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział grzecznie i ze szczerą skromnością, do której nie każdy był zdolny. Liam mimowolnie uśmiechnął się w drodze do wyjścia.

Gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi, dłoń Harry'ego znalazła się na jego plecach, a Liam całą siłą woli spróbował się rozluźnić. Nie mógł wyglądać na spiętego w obecności Patricka przy każdym takim dotyku. Możliwe, że Harry również o tym myślał i zachowywał się w ten sposób, aby mieli szansę przyzwyczaić się do swojego towarzystwa. Liam wziął głęboki oddech, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak powinien zachowywać się będąc z kimś w związku. Niestety, przed jego oczami pojawiły się momenty z Patrickiem w roli główniej, a to w ogóle niczego nie ułatwiało.

Gdy w końcu znaleźli się we wnętrzu auta, Liam nieznacznie się rozluźnił. Doszedł do wniosku, że może jednak nie będzie tak źle. Mimo że między nimi wciąż panowała dość niezręczna atmosfera, Harry nie wyglądał na skrępowanego ani oburzonego z powodu zabranego mu wolnego wieczoru. Na jego ustach wciąż tkwił lekki, swobodny uśmiech i co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę Liama, jakby chcąc upewnić się, że wciąż znajduje się w pobliżu albo zapewnić go, że zwraca na niego uwagę. Jednak nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego w ogóle Harry postanowił mu pomóc.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytał go Harry, gdy Liam podał mu adres i wyjechali na drogę.

– Zastanawiam się, czemu się zgodziłeś – przyznał, stwierdzając, że z powodu tej całej pokręconej sytuacji powinien być szczery.

– Miałem pewne obiekcje na początku, bo nie pochwalam takich akcji. Ale wiesz jaki Zayn potrafi być przekonujący. Poza tym uznałem, że może to być świetna zabawa, a także coś, co za wiele lat będę mógł opowiadać moim wnukom.

– Zamierzasz opowiadać swoim wnukom jak udawałeś czyjegoś chłopaka, bo jakiś idiota wpierw mówi, a potem myśli?

Harry spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem.

– Nie nazwę cię idiotą przed naszymi wnukami! Liam, to nieładnie.

Liam wybuchnął głośnym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, ile czasu minęło od ostatniego razu, gdy śmiał się w taki sposób. Tak otwarcie i niewymuszenie. I czuł się z tym znakomicie.

– Dla jasności, cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś.

W odpowiedzi Harry posłał mu uśmiech. Ten wieczór nie zapowiadał się aż tak źle. Harry był zabawny, trochę dziwaczny i zdecydowanie nieokiełznany, ale wydawał się idealnym towarzyszem, który nie popsuje Liamowi humoru jeszcze bardziej.

– Więc jak twój były ma na imię? – zapytał go Harry po krótkiej chwili.

– Patrick.

– Obrzydliwe.

– Co takiego?

– Jego imię. Zbyt wytworne i żenujące.

– Masz na głowie fedorę – zauważył wymownie Liam, a szatyn posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie. Z grymasem oburzenia na twarzy wyglądał o wiele młodziej i dziecinniej, przez co Liam znów parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?

– Nie wiem, ile Zayn ci powiedział. – Liam podrapał się po zarośniętym policzku, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że całkiem zapomniał się ogolić. Patrick nigdy nie przepadał za jego zarostem i dopiero po ich rozstaniu przestał o to dbać, bo zwyczajnie się tym nie przejmował. Poza tym Zayn często powtarzał mu, że z wąsami i brodą wygląda o wiele lepiej.

– Wiem, że poznaliście się dwa i pół roku temu na jakiejś studenckiej imprezie, byliście razem półtora roku od zakończenia studiów, aż on zerwał z tobą...

– Decyzja o zerwaniu była wspólna – wtrącił pospiesznie Liam, znów czując ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi, jak za każdym razem, gdy wspominał tamto wydarzenie. – Ale to Patrick powiedział, że... już tego nie czuje.

– Co za palant. – Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie rozumiem, jak można odkochać się w facecie takim jak ty.

Mimo że Liam zdawał sobie sprawę, że on mówi te rzeczy tylko po to, aby wczuć się w rolę, nie potrafił zapanować nad delikatnym uśmiechem, który wstąpił na jego usta. Harry posiadał dość wyjątkowy wrodzony urok, dzięki któremu nawet najzwyklejsze komplementy, rzucone choćby mimochodem, nabierały większego znaczenia.

– Co powinienem wiedzieć o tobie? – spytał Liam, aby szybko zmienić temat. – Nic o tobie nie wiem, oprócz tego, że pracujesz z Zaynem. I jak się poznaliśmy? Chyba musimy też omówić takie szczegóły, w razie gdyby ktoś o to pytał.

– Zayn nas poznał – odparł Harry, puszczając mu oczko. – Najlepiej trzymać się blisko prawdy. Możemy powiedzieć, że poznaliśmy się na urodzinach Zayna, od razu wpadłeś mi w oko, ale byłeś z panem Palantem, więc nie mogłem zacząć działać.

Liam pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, czy w innych okolicznościach Harry w ogóle poświęciłby mu choć sekundę swojej uwagi. Od razu można było dostrzec jak bardzo różnili się od siebie i nie byli w swoim typie. Choć z drugiej strony Liam miał niewielką nadzieję, że po całym tym zamieszaniu pozostaną przyjaciółmi, ponieważ Harry był całkiem interesującą osobą.

– Pracuję z Zaynem, ale to tylko taki dodatkowy zarobek, bo jednocześnie studiuję – wyjaśnił Harry, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. – Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, pochodzę z Cheshire, mam starszą siostrę Gemmę, a moi rodzice są rozwiedzeni. Mama wyszła ponownie za mąż dwa lata temu za wspaniałego mężczyznę, którego kocham jak prawdziwego ojca, ale nadal widuję się z moim biologicznym tatą. Mam kota i niedorzecznie śmieszną kolekcję koszul i kapeluszy, co da się zauważyć.

Liam słuchał uważnie, zapamiętując każdy szczegół, nawet imiona jego rodziców, ojczyma oraz przyrodniego brata, choć nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek na przyjęciu pytał go o imię kota jego chłopaka. Nawet jeśli udawali parę, nie znaczyło to, że nie mogli wykorzystać tego całego absurdu na poznanie się bliżej i pozbycie się tej nieprzyjemnej, niezręcznej atmosfery, która cały czas wisiała w powietrzu. Chociaż może to tylko Liam czuł się niekomfortowo, ponieważ Harry wyglądał na rozluźnionego, gdy opowiadał mu o swoim rodzinnym mieście oraz starych przyjaciołach.

Pod adres podany przez Patricka podjechali o wiele za szybko, a gdy tylko Harry wyłączył silnik, Liam zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej. _Nie powinno mnie tu być_ , myślał gorączkowo, nerwowo szarpiąc za mankiet koszuli wystający spod rękawa kurtki. Harry dostrzegł jego zdenerwowanie, bowiem nagle pochwycił jego spocone i drżące dłonie. Wsunąwszy palce pomiędzy palce Liama, splątał je ze sobą w mocnym, lecz pokrzepiającym uścisku.

– Damy sobie radę – powiedział z czułym uśmiechem, swoją wolną dłoń przykładając do policzka Liama, który był zbyt oniemiały, aby chociaż pomyśleć o odsunięciu się od niego. – Odegramy nasze role bezbłędnie, a tamten palant będzie żałować, że cię zostawił. Zobaczy, że ze mną jest ci o wiele lepiej.

– Nie potrafię kłamać – wybąkał z trudem, nagle sobie to uświadamiając. – Patrick od razu domyśli się, że... Ty jesteś w tym świetny, a ja...

– Będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Harry. – Oddychaj głęboko i powoli. Jak na jodze.

– Ćwiczysz jogę?

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia, w jaki sposób potrafię wygiąć to ciało.

Harry parsknął śmiechem z powodu jego zdezorientowanej miny i bez dalszych słów wysiadł z samochodu. Liam nawet nie zdążył zareagować, zanim drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się, a chłopak wyciągnął do niego swoją prawą dłoń. Nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zareagować na jego zachowanie, Liam przyjął ten niepotrzebny gest i powoli wysiadł z auta.

Ray mieszkał w dobrej dzielnicy oraz w budynku, w którym mieszkania musiały być co najmniej dwa razy droższe niż liche mieszkanie Liama. W drodze do wejścia Harry wciąż trzymał jego dłoń i puścił ją tylko po to, aby otworzyć mu drzwi. Liam popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie musisz się tak zachowywać, gdy jesteśmy sami – powiedział, lecz Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie poruszony tą dość niegrzeczną uwagą. W końcu w tym wszystkim chodziło tylko o udawanie pary w obecności Patricka, a Harry od pierwszej chwili zachowywał się tak, jakby rzeczywiście byli razem albo co najmniej szli na randkę.

– Nie robię tego na pokaz. To po prostu dobre maniery – dodał z uśmiechem. Liam momentalnie poczuł się jak idiota, więc pospiesznie wszedł do środka, aby ukryć rumieniec wstydu.

Kiedy wchodzili po schodach na drugie piętro, jego zdenerwowanie wzrosło na tyle, iż musiał zatrzymać się w połowie i złapać poręczy. Harry momentalnie pojawił się przy jego boku.

– Jeśli rzeczywiście nie chcesz tutaj być, mogę odwieść cię do domu – wyszeptał Harry z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. – Zayn wspominał, że to dla ciebie trudna sytuacja.

– Nie, w porządku. Nic mi nie jest... – Powoli nabrał powietrza do płuc i wypuścił je ustami. – To tylko... Potrzebuję tego, muszę zamknąć ten rozdział z Patrickiem. Chyba wreszcie zaczyna do mnie docierać, że on już nie wróci, wiesz? Wcześniej wmawiałem sobie, że może jakimś cudem zmieni zdanie i pewnego dnia pojawi się na progu mojego mieszkania z przeprosinami na ustach, ale teraz wiem, że nic z tego. On ruszył dalej, ja też muszę.

Harry przesuwał wierzchem dłoni po jego plecach z delikatnym uśmiechem, więc po krótkiej chwili Liam poczuł, jak jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się pod tym łagodnym dotykiem.

– Miejmy to już za sobą – mruknął, po czym ponownie ruszył w górę po schodach z Harrym depczącym mu po piętach.

Zatrzymawszy się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami z ogromnym stroikiem, bez zbytniego wahania wcisnął dzwonek. Słyszał zduszone odgłosy rozmów i nagle dotarło do niego, że będzie musiał stawić czoła nie tylko Patrickowi; na przyjęciu na pewno spotka wiele znajomych jego eks, których również trzeba będzie oszukać.

 – Nic nie kupiłem – wykrztusił nagle, patrząc na swoje puste dłonie. – Myślałem o winie albo...

– Nie zasłużyli na prezent – przerwał mu Harry, objąwszy go w pasie. – W jakim stopniu lubisz obnosić się z okazywaniem uczuć?

– Co?

Nie zdążył uzyskać odpowiedzi, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując w nich Raya.

– Liam, jednak przyszedłeś – powiedział na powitanie, po czym cofnął się, aby wpuścić ich do środka. – A ty jesteś jego drugą połówką, tak?

– Harry Styles – przedstawił się grzecznie Harry, wyciągając rękę do Raya. – Miło mi cię poznać. Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Ray uniósł brew, zapewne zdezorientowany jego zachowaniem, a Liam dyskretnie trącił Harry'ego łokciem, aby nie mówił nic więcej. Brunet, kompletnie tym niezrażony, odwrócił się do Liama, aby pomóc mu w zdjęciu płaszcza i posłał mu śmieszną minę poza zasięgiem wzroku Raya.

Właśnie w tym momencie na korytarz wszedł Patrick, ubrany w białą koszulę w prążki i ciemne spodnie ze skórzanym paskiem. Oddech zamarł mu w piersi, ponieważ już zapomniał jak niesamowicie przystojny jest jego były chłopak.

– Dobrze znów cię widzieć – powiedział do Liama z przyjaznym, choć ostrożnym uśmiechem. – Dobrze wyglądasz, Liam. Trochę inaczej.

– Sam kupiłem mu tę koszulę – odezwał się Harry, nagle pojawiając się w tak bliskiej odległości od Liama, iż czuł na swoich plecach ciepło jego klatki piersiowej. Oczywiście, było to kolejne kłamstwo, a do tego dość niebezpieczne, jednak na szczęście Liam kupił tę koszulę kilka dni wcześniej, specjalnie na świąteczną kolację u swoich rodziców. – Wygląda w niej niesamowicie seksownie, prawda?

Patrick wydawał się być zbity z tropu słowami Harry'ego oraz jego czarującą otwartością, gdyż zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiał się, co właściwie się działo. Liam także nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak zareagować na zachowanie Harry'ego, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia jego niezręczność będzie potraktowana jako wrodzona wada, którą zdecydowanie posiadał oraz jako zwykłe zdenerwowanie przyjęciem u swojego byłego faceta.

– Jak długo jesteście razem? – spytał Ray po odwieszeniu ich płaszczy, które zabrał od Harry'ego.

– Osiem tygodni – odparł Harry w tym samym momencie, w którym Liam powiedział:

– Miesiąc.

Liam popatrzył na niego z lękiem w oczach, a Harry przygryzł wargę, jak gdyby powstrzymywał śmiech, choć w tej chwili również wyglądał na przestraszonego.

– Osiem tygodni temu poszliśmy na pierwszą randkę – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Liam – ale na poważnie zaczęliśmy spotykać się miesiąc temu.

– Liam lubi dbać o każdy szczegół – dodał Harry z udawanym rozbawieniem, po czym objąwszy go w pasie, delikatnie musnął ustami policzek Liama. – Za to ja już przed pierwszą randką wiedziałem, że będzie mój.

Liam roześmiał się dość histerycznie i trącił go w ramię w żartobliwie karcącym geście. Sposób, w jaki Harry opowiadał im tę historię, sprawiał wrażenie, że rzeczywiście to wszystko miało miejsce. Liam mógł jedynie stać i słuchać, jak Harry ze spokojem wyjaśnia Patrickowi, iż choć znali się już roku temu, nie zamierzał nawet myśleć o podrywaniu Liama, bowiem był zajęty przez _kogoś_ innego („ _z całym szacunkiem dla ciebie, Patrick, ale mimo to nie byłem w stanie nie wzdychać w tajemnicy do tego przystojniaka, sam rozumiesz_ ”). Harry był urodzonym aktorem, a oprócz tego idealnym materiałem na chłopaka, więc Liam przez cały czas myślał tylko o tym, że pewnego dnia jakiemuś farciarzowi dopisze wielkie szczęście. _Zdecydowanie nie mi_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę. _Ja nigdy nie zdobyłbym takiego faceta_.

Chwilę później Ray poprowadził ich w głąb mieszkania, a Liam momentalnie wypatrzył kilka znajomych twarzy. W świątecznie udekorowanym salonie połączonym z kuchnią i jadalnią (prawie dwa razy większym niż salon Zayna) znajdowało się sporo osób, z którymi jeszcze ponad pół roku temu Liam spędzał wolny czas, a po zerwaniu z Patrickiem przestali się ze sobą kontaktować. Nie przejął się tym aż tak bardzo, ponieważ oni jednak byli przyjaciółmi Patricka i tylko z jego powodu w ogóle rozmawiali z Liamem.

Patrick i Ray zostawili ich samych sobie, aby zająć się innymi rzeczami, a do nich powoli zaczęli podchodzić inni goście. Liam z wymuszonym spokojem witał się z każdym i grzecznie odpowiadał na irytujące pytania „co u ciebie”, „gdzie się podziewałeś”, „jak się czujesz”. Za to Harry wydawał się być w swoim żywiole; sam z siebie nawiązywał rozmowy, jak gdyby nie był tutaj jedyną obcą osobą, a Liam praktycznie zazdrościł mu tej pewności siebie i naturalnej elokwencji.

Nawet nie zorientował się, gdy minęła godzina. Sączył drugi kieliszek wina, siedząc w fotelu przy ogromnej choince i co jakiś czas włączając się do rozmów, gdy został o coś zapytany. Z całych sił starał się nie obserwować Patricka ani Raya, gdy wymieniali się czułymi spojrzeniami albo przelotnymi pocałunkami. Spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej, ale kłucie w piersi nie było aż tak bolesne jak przypuszczał. Harry, choć krążył po pomieszczeniu, przez cały czas znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzrok albo ręki, nigdy nie zostawiał go samego dłużej niż na dwie minuty, za co Liam był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Pomimo tego, że znał go od dwóch godzin i szybko przekonał się, że nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, bowiem zbytnio się różnią, to właśnie towarzystwo Harry'ego dodawało mu otuchy podczas tego ciężkiego wieczoru.

– Jak tam? – Liam podniósł wzrok, gdy Harry podszedł do niego ze szklanką wody i niepewnym uśmiechem. Gdy odpowiedział na jego pytanie zwykłym wzruszeniem ramion, Harry usiadł na poręczy fotela, praktycznie opierając się o jego prawy bok. – Chcesz wyjść?

– Nie jest tak źle – odparł po wypiciu ostatniego łyka i odstawił pusty kieliszek na stolik. Bez zastanawiania się położył dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego. – Nie duszę się za każdym razem, gdy Patrick spogląda w moją stronę albo ze mną rozmawia. Można to uznać za sukces.

– Często na ciebie spogląda, jeśli mam być szczery. Jestem zazdrosny.

Liam spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. Błysk w jego oku podpowiadał mu, że Harry sobie zwyczajnie żartuje, ale gdy spojrzał w stronę swojego eks, on rzeczywiście ich obserwował. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego.

– Chcesz jeszcze bardziej mu dopiec? – wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha, a Liam mimowolnie wzdrygnął się pod wpływem jego ciepłego oddechu na swoim karku.

– Wątpię, abyśmy w jakikolwiek sposób mu dopiekali, skoro...

Urwał w pół zdania, ponieważ Harry zsunął się z poręczy, prosto na jego kolana i ściągnąwszy swój kapelusz, ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Liam wręcz wstrzymał oddech, ale pozostawił swoją dłoń na udzie chłopaka, całą siłą woli próbując się rozluźnić, co wcale nie było takie proste. Wino źle wpływało na zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, a jego ciało nagle pokryło się gorącem, które na pewno wyraźnie było widać na jego policzkach.

Harry położył dłoń na jego piersi, leniwie bawiąc się guzikiem koszuli, jakby myślał nad wsunięciem palców pod materiał. Choć nie dotykał swoimi wargami żadnego skrawka jego skóry, Liam czuł na sobie jego oddech. Ktoś patrzący na nich z boku mógłby pomyśleć, że Harry okłada pocałunkami jego szyję.

– Postaraj się nie wyglądać jak wystraszona sarenka, Liam – szepnął.

– Jak mam wyglądać? – spytał chrapliwie. – Ludzie na nas patrzą.

– Niech patrzą. O to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Aby zobaczyli, że ruszyłeś dalej i jesteś szczęśliwy.

_Ale nie ruszyłem i nie jestem szczęśliwy. To tylko gra._

– To tylko gra – powtórzył na głos.

Harry podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, iż Liam był w stanie dostrzec niewielkie pozostałości po młodzieńczym trądziku na jego czole oraz prawie niewidoczny wąsik.

– Oczywiście, że to gra – odparł z uniesionymi brwiami. – Całe to pretensjonalne przyjęcie jest na pokaz. Co nie oznacza, że nie podoba mi się siedzenie na kolanach cholernie atrakcyjnego faceta i darmowe jedzenie.

Na usta Liama wstąpił uśmiech, którego nie potrafił zamaskować, lecz jego uwaga na temat tego, że Harry sam jest równie pretensjonalny ze swoim śmiesznym kapeluszem i koszulą w dziwaczne wzory wyleciała mu z głowy, gdy jego wzrok padł na klatkę piersiową chłopaka.

– To ćma? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem, lekko odchylając jego koszulę, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć tatuażowi, który przykuł jego uwagę. Wcześniej nie zauważył, ile dziar znajduje się na jego torsie, mimo że koszula ledwo go zakrywała.

– Motyl – odparł z oburzeniem, jak gdyby nie pierwszy raz to prostował. Liam parsknął śmiechem. – Tu wyżej są jaskółki.

– Masz jakąś manię na punkcie latania?

– Przynajmniej nie wyglądam jak książka z cytatami – żachnął się Harry z krzywą miną, przez co jeszcze bardziej przypominał obrażone dziecko.

– A ja nie wyglądam jak brudnopis pięciolatka – odparł żartobliwie, nawet nie spostrzegając, że wciąż przesuwa palcami po nagim torsie Harry'ego.

– Żaden pięciolatek nie narysowałby tak realistycznie wyglądającej ćmy.

– Myślałem, że to motyl.

Syknął z bólu, gdy Harry wymierzył mu niezbyt mocny cios w bark, mimo że sam wyraźnie walczył ze śmiechem. Dogryzanie sobie i żartowanie razem z Harrym brzmiało zupełnie normalnie, wreszcie poczuł się kompletnie rozluźniony, dzięki czemu zapomniał, iż znajdują się w śmiesznie wielkim mieszkaniu obecnego chłopaka jego byłego faceta i udają parę. Spędzili w tym fotelu kolejne dwadzieścia minut, aż nogi Liama zaczęły protestować pod ciężarem, a jego pierś bolała od śmiechu. Inni goście zostawili ich w spokoju, zapewne nie chcąc im przeszkadzać.

Minęły niecałe dwie godziny od ich przybycia na przyjęcie, więc Liam uznał, że spędzili tutaj wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby nie wyjść na zarozumialców. Harry zostawił go na korytarzu, aby skorzystać z toalety, a Liam zaczął poszukiwać ich płaszczy na zapełnionym gęsto wieszaku. Kiedy wreszcie odnalazł płaszcz, który zdawało mu się, że należał do jego towarzysza, usłyszał za plecami kroki i odwrócił się z uśmiechem, myśląc, że to Harry.

– Już wychodzicie? – zapytał go Patrick, choć nie wyglądał na ani trochę zasmuconego z tego powodu. Jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona.

– Obiecałem mamie Harry'ego, że zajrzymy do nich jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem – powiedział bez namysłu pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. Pamiętał, że Harry wspominał o wychowywaniu się w Cheshire, ale nie wiedział, czy jego rodzice wciąż tam mieszkają albo _gdzie_ w ogóle mieszkają, lecz nie było szans, aby Patrick przyłapał go na tym kłamstwie. – Mieliśmy takie plany już wcześniej, ale... Nie chciałem odrzucać twojego zaproszenia.

To brzmiało rozsądnie, prawda? Pokazał Patrickowi, że nie jest już całkowitym ofermą, który spędza wieczory na kanapie w małym, pustym mieszkanku, a nawet posiada własne życie. Zdarzało się, że Patrick miewał do niego o to pretensje.

– Spędzacie święta razem?

– Nie, jadę do moich rodziców, a Harry zostaje ze swoją rodziną. Ale mama chce, abym przyprowadził go w dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu.

– Więc jesteście ze sobą na poważnie? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, a serce Liama zabiło szybciej. Czyżby zorientował się, że tylko udawali? To niemożliwe. Harry przez ten krótki czas zachowywał się bardziej jak jego chłopak niż Patrick, gdy jeszcze byli parą. – Nie wyobrażałem sobie ciebie u boku kogoś takiego jak Harry.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nie pasujecie do siebie, nie wygląda na kogoś, kto myśli o długotrwałych związkach. Poza tym nie spodziewałem się, że ruszysz do przodu tak szybko.

– Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie – odparł, nagle ogarnięty nieuzasadnioną irytacją. Patrick nie miał prawa czepiać się o jego życie osobiste, podczas gdy jemu tak świetnie powodziło się u boku nowego faceta z zajebistym mieszkaniem i kiczowatymi ozdobami świątecznymi w każdym pomieszczeniu. – Urządziliście wspólnie przyjęcie świąteczne, kupiliście dobre wino. Cieszę się waszym szczęściem.

Nie chciał zabrzmieć sarkastycznie, ale jakoś nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoim głosem. Nagle zapragnął, aby Harry w końcu wyszedł z łazienki i uratował go przed dalszą rozmową, ponieważ dotarło do niego jak bardzo nie chce dłużej stać na tym korytarzu ani patrzeć na swojego byłego faceta, który nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia. W tej chwili ujrzał go w zupełnie innym świetle i zrozumiał, że cierpiał po stracie mężczyzny, który nigdy nie był jego przyszłością. Ich miłość nie była tak prawdziwa i czysta, jak mu się wydawało.

– Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za zaproszenie – powiedział, gdy Harry podszedł do nich z pytającą miną, ale Liam bez słowa podał mu jego płaszcz. – Gotowy do wyjścia?

– Miło było cię poznać, Patrick – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który obserwował ich z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy.

Liam otworzył drzwi i pochwyciwszy dłoń Harry'ego, wyszedł na korytarz, a gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą.

– W porządku, Liam?

– Tak – odpowiedział. – Teraz tak.

\--*--

Nie rozmawiali podczas drogi powrotnej. W aucie cicho grało radio, a Harry momentami nucił pod nosem, podczas gdy Liam siedział w fotelu pasażera pogrążony w myślach. Rzeczywiście potrzebował po raz ostatni zobaczyć się z Patrickiem i przekonać się, że to dla nich diametralny koniec. Dzisiejszy wieczór pomógł mu nie tylko pogodzić się z ich rozstaniem, ale także dostrzec kilka ważnych rzeczy z ich niedoszłego związku.

– Wiesz, co do mnie dotarło? – odezwał się, przerywając ciszę w samochodzie, a Harry ściszył radio, by poświęcić Liamowi całą uwagę. – Patrick nigdy mnie nie rozśmieszał.

Harry zerknął na niego kątem oka.

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że byłem z nim całkowicie nieszczęśliwy – dodał pospiesznie. – Przeżyliśmy kilka świetnych chwil, potrafiliśmy się dobrze bawić i śmiać razem, ale on nigdy... Chodzi mi o to, że on nigdy nie rozśmieszał mnie _tak po prostu_. Chyba za dużo wypiłem, przepraszam.

– Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – przerwał mu Harry. – Mówiąc szczerze, nie wygląda na komedianta. To nie James Corden.

– Kto? – zdziwił się, a brunet spojrzał na niego z konsternacją.

– Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz! Miarka się przebrała – powiedział z powagą. – Koniec z nami.

Liam wybuchnął śmiechem. Chwilę później dotarli pod jego budynek, a Harry wysiadł z auta, nim Liam zdążył wymyślić, co takiego powinien powiedzieć na pożegnanie. Pospiesznie otworzył drzwi, zanim chłopak okrążył pojazd i wyskoczył na chodnik, głęboko oddychając chłodnym, ale orzeźwiającym powietrzem. Nie zamierzał pytać, dlaczego Harry chce odprowadzić go pod drzwi frontowe, ponieważ ten gest był całkiem miły.

– Dziękuję – odezwał się Liam, zatrzymawszy przy wejściu do budynku – że zgodziłeś się na udział w tej farsie.

– Masz na myśli to strasznie nudne przyjęcie? – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Bawiłem się wspaniale w twoim towarzystwie. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na te słowa. Z jakiegoś powodu znów pojawiło się tamto irytujące zdenerwowanie, choć tym razem nie miało nic wspólnego z przyjęciem, Patrickiem ani z innymi głupotami związanymi z jego byłym facetem. Przetarł dłonią kark, próbując znaleźć w głowie cokolwiek, co mógłby powiedzieć, byle nie zepsuć tej chwili ani ich dziwnie zaczynającej się znajomości.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, spostrzegł, że chłopak wpatruje się w coś znajdującego się nad jego głową, a jego uśmiech powiększa się.

– Czy to jest to, co myślę?

Liam spojrzał w górę i jęknął żałośnie. _Tylko nie to, błagam._

– Nasza świrnięta sąsiadka rozwiesza jemiołę w całym budynku – mruknął i wywrócił oczami. – Zdaje mi się, że ma ochotę na tego wdowca w średnim wieku z trzeciego piętra.

– Nie szczędzi w środkach. – Harry spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. – A inni mogą na tym skorzystać.

Po raz kolejny Liam nie zdołał zapytać, co takiego ma na myśli. Harry zrobił krok do przodu i, ująwszy jego twarz w swoje dłonie, złączył ich usta w lekkim pocałunku. W pierwszej sekundzie Liam nie zareagował, zbyt oszołomiony tą sytuacją, ale gdy jego umysł zaczął znów normalnie pracować, odwzajemnił pocałunek. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, przeklinając w myślach te grube płaszcze, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie, nie marnując żadnej chwili, żadnego oddechu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ten wieczór zakończy się w taki sposób i choć jakaś część jego rozsądku mówiła mu, że wszystko przez tą durną roślinę nad jego głową, nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Pocałunki Harry'ego przypominały cały jego charakter; oddawał się im w całości z ogromnym entuzjazmem, lecz zadziwiającą łagodnością. Liam nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek spotkał kogoś całującego w taki sposób, z tak słodkimi wargami, o których długo będzie pamiętał.

Jednak sam przerwał pocałunek, aby zaczerpnąć oddech, podczas gdy jego krew wrzała w żyłach, a dłonie Harry'ego, ciepłe pomimo panującego mrozu, wciąż znajdowały się na jego policzkach.

– Uważam, że – zaczął Harry odrobinę zadyszany, a Liam uśmiechnął się, widząc to – należy szanować wieloletnie tradycje.

– W pełni pochwalam – odparł, spoglądając w górę na pęczek jemioły. _Chyba podziękuję tej świrniętej babie_ , pomyślał. Harry odsunął się o krok, chowając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Domyślam się, że wybierasz się w Sylwestra do Louisa Tomlinsona – powiedział, na co Liam przytaknął. – Możemy iść tam razem.

Liam uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tą propozycją.

– Udając parę?

– Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu – odparł ostrożnie – to tym razem na serio.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Liam spojrzał w górę.

– Nadal stoję pod jemiołą – stwierdził w zamyśleniu. Harry ponownie zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość, prawie się przy tym potykając o wystający kawałek kostki brukowej. Liam objął go, powstrzymując przed upadkiem.

– Słuszna uwaga.

*

– Więc to praktycznie moja zasługa.

Liam wywrócił oczami. Zayn był już na tyle wstawiony, aby nie wiedzieć, że to samo zdanie powtarza już po raz dziesiąty z kolei w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin. Półtorej godziny temu te słowa zaczęły rozbudzać w nim nieposkromioną irytację.

Cały sylwestrowy wieczór Harry nie opuszczał go ani na krok, podobnie jak podczas przyjęcia u Raya, lecz tym razem wyczuwało się pewną zmianę. Teraz nie musieli robić niczego na pokaz, a Liam nie martwił się niczym. Po prostu cieszył się tą chwilą w gronie przyjaciół i chłopaka, który może stanie się kimś więcej.

W tej chwili w trójkę siedzieli na kanapie w mieszkaniu Louisa; Zayn po jego prawej, a Harry po lewej z ramieniem za jego głową i lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, podczas gdy dłoń Liama znajdowała się na jego kolanie.

– Nie przypisuj sobie wszystkich zasług, Zayn – powiedział ze zrezygnowaniem. – Gdyby nie moja głupota, nie potrzebowałbym fałszywego chłopaka.

Zayn energicznie pokręcił głową, a Liam nagle zaczął się martwić, czy aby ten nagły ruch nie wywoła mdłości.

– Nie, to dzięki mnie. Od dawna zamierzałem jakoś was spiknąć, ale nie mogłem. Przez Patricka. Nadarzyła się świetna okazja.

– Zamierzałeś nas... – Liam zamrugał. – Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że my.... Że w ogóle... Dlaczego?

– Harry wypytywał o ciebie na moich urodzinach i wiele miesięcy po nich. Miałem serdecznie dość jego wzdychania.

Harry, który był w trakcie opróżniania swojej butelki z piwem, zamarł w bezruchu i popatrzył na niego z przestrachem.

– Wielkie dzięki, Zayn – syknął, gdy Malik parsknął śmiechem na wyraz jego twarzy i ze sporym trudem podniósł się z kanapy. Liam odczekał, aż jego przyjaciel oddali się w poszukiwaniu Louisa, który chwilę temu zniknął z kilkoma skrętami i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, usilnie walcząc z uśmiechem zadowolenia.

– To prawda, co powiedział?

Harry odstawił swoje piwo i przebiegł dłonią po włosach, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Choć znali się krótko, wciąż niewiele o sobie wiedzieli pomimo tego, że kontaktowali się ze sobą przez cały tydzień, taki widok był dość niecodzienny.

– Miałem nadzieję, że ten drobny fakt nigdy nie wyjdzie na jaw – wymamrotał – ale zapomniałem, że Malik to skończony dupek.

– Nie sądzę, że to drobny fakt – powiedział z udawaną powagą. – Jak dla mnie to dość ważny fakt.

Harry popatrzył na niego niepewnie, ale gdy ujrzał jego uśmiech, rozluźnił się, a pochyliwszy się w jego stronę, pocałował go. Ponad tydzień temu Liam nie przypuszczał, że jego żałosne życie obierze taki kierunek i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuł się naprawdę wspaniale, ponieważ to, co jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo bolało, odeszło w niepamięć. Kto by pomyślał, że nowy rozdział w jego życiu rozpocznie się od czegoś, co miało być zwykłą grą. Choć Liam nigdy nie miał wielkiego szczęścia w miłości, to tym razem zdecydowanie wygrał coś naprawdę wartościowego.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można wysyłać [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
